


Backpack

by Dreameko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Iron Dad, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameko/pseuds/Dreameko
Summary: Peter leaves his backpacks scattered all around New York and Tony is amused.





	Backpack

Peter was in Tony’s lab in one of their usual lab sessions.He was working on his web-shooters trying to improve them when Tony walked in holding something in his hands.  
“Kid,look what I’ve found.”  
Peter lifted his head to see a worn-out grey backpack covered in webs dangling from the mechanic’s hand.  
“Hey,no way my old backpack!Where did you find it?” the young hero bounced of his sit and cheerfully walked over where Tony was standing,taking his old bag in his hands examining it.  
“Well,Pepper and I were jogging yesterday and I found this one webbed up on the side of an old building.”  
“You were jogging?Trying to keep these old bones in shape Mr.Stark?"Peter smirked looking at his mentor,a playful glint in his eyes.  
"Watch it,Parker”  
“Man I must have lost this one like a month ago or so”  
“This one?How many backpacks have you lost exactly?"Tony raised an eyebrow bemused.  
"I don’t know.Eleven?Twelve?”  
“Twelve?"Tony asked incredulously."You mean to tell me that there are seventeen backpacks of yours that are currently laying around New York?”  
“Hey,I sometimes forget where I leave them.Or most of the times they’re gone when I return from patrol to fetch them back.” the teenager sheepishly tried to defend himself.  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous for your secret identity to leave them around like this.”  
“Well there are a thousand people who carry around a backpack!It could be anyone.”  
“This one says ‘Property of Peter Parker’."The older hero said pointing at an inscription in the corner of the bag,written in marker.Peter stared at it for a few seconds and then looked at the mechanic straight-faced.  
”…This doesn’t mean anything.“  
"There is also a Midtown School sticker on it.”  
“…”  
“You didn’t really think this one through,did you?”  
After a small pause, the teen replied with a small  
“No…”  
Tony Stark started laughing amused by his protege’s antics,ruffling the kid’s hair much to Peter’s annoyance.  
“Mr.Stark!"He puffed his cheek in a vain attempt to look angry and tried to remove Tony’s hand from his hair but that only made his mentor laugh even more as he pulled him in a sideway hug.  
"Don’t worry kiddo I got this.”  
Later that day,Iron-man collected all the webbed-up backpacks he could find.They were all over the place.On building walls,on trees,under bridges,behind dumpsters(gross!),on top of a train(why did he even leave this one here?!). After that, he put a tracker on Peter’s current backpack so he wouldn’t lose it again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr --> dreameko.tumblr.com


End file.
